Rosas Rojas y Blancas
by Onne Winged Angel
Summary: Vincent Valentine... Regresa de un largo viaje que realizó para la WRO reencontrándose con su amiga y compañera Yuffie... Los sentimientos en ambos están cambiando. Y el planeta se vera amenazado nuevamente convocando a Avalancha y esta nueva pareja... ¿ Que pasará? Pasen y lean!
1. El Regreso inesperado

**Hola a todos! Como están? Espero que muy bien bueno me alegro mucho en presentarles mi nuevo fanfic es el primero que hago sobre FinaL Fantasy la verdad amo a Vincent y me encanta la pareja de VincentxYuffie, asi que este fic habla de ellos y una más de las aventuras de avalancha. **

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas y consejos espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.**

**El mundo de FF VII y sus personajes no me pertenecen son una excelente creación de Squarenix.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Rosas Rojas y Rosas Blancas**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Regreso inesperado**

**Punto de vista en primera persona. Punto de vista de Vincent.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a esas personas… Mis grandes amigos, mis compañeros. La verdad nunca imaginé que los echaría tanto de menos y mucho menos a esa persona en particular, esa terrible y ruidosa criaturita, tan insoportablemente alegre y delicada… Yuffie.

Me encaminé por las oscuras calles de Edge en esa noche lluviosa para llegar hasta el séptimo cielo. Había estado en mis planes regresar hace bastante tiempo, pero estas misiones con Reeve se estaban alargando demasiado para mi gusto, pero ¿Me quedaba otra? Aunque ahora me encontraba tranquilo conmigo mismo, había jurado a la memoria de Lucrecia que velaría por el planeta y pensaba cumplirlo, por más que los demás entendieran esto, no tenían porque saber de tal promesa.

La lluvia aumentó en cantidad tanto como en intensidad, dejándome totalmente empapado. Mis heridas recientes ardían con el contacto del agua, puesto que todavía estaban lejos de cicatrizar. Había usado hasta el límite mí materia cura para sanar a mi chocobo negro Caius quien había quedado inconsciente y muy mal herido tras el ataque de Midgarzolom, lo que me había tomado desprevenido. Para la suerte de ambos, pude adormecer a la MidgarZolom a tiempo para curar a Caius lo suficiente como para que pudiera caminar y escapar de ahí antes de que terminase con mi vida. Lo lleve lo antes posible a la granja de chocobos, que me quedaba de paso, para que Choco Billy lo ayude. Me sanaron lo suficiente como para terminar mi viaje y me prestaron un chocobo de bajo nivel como para ayudar.

Largo viaje sí. Pero ya tenía las respuestas que Reeve buscaba y al fin estaba a unos cuantos pasos del Séptimo Cielo. La capa me pesaba y las heridas ralentizaban mis movimientos, el efecto de Remedio estaba desapareciendo en mi organismo y todo me comenzaba a doler. Unos pasos más y estaría con mis amigos, un paso más y la vería después de tanto tiempo... ¿Debería eso alegrarme o debería prepararme para el inminente dolor de cabeza?

Al llegar al umbral de aquella puerta que dividía la ajetreada calle de Edge del cálido bar, me encontré con un cartel de Cerrado, quizás el mal tiempo alejaba a los clientes y no tenía caso seguir esperando. Abrí lentamente la puerta y las campanillas que estaban sobre ella sonaron anunciando mi llegada.

— Cloud!. — Exclamó Tifa ilusionada.

Siempre esperándolo, al parecer nada había cambiado. Tifa se quedo pasmada mirándome sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pensé que le iba a agarrar un paro hasta que me demostró una cálida sonrisa, le correspondí y se sorprendió más aun. Tifa estaba detrás de la barra secando un par de vasos y en un taburete se encontraba Yuffie sentada casi tirada a duras penas sobre la barra, renegando sobre algo.

Terminé de entrar al bar y sonreí a Tifa demostrándole con mi dedo índice que guardase silencio, ella asintió sin entender. Se me había ocurrido una absurda idea, pero no veía el mal en llevarla a cabo. Mi compañera Kunoichi llevaba un abrigo de color oscuro con una gran capucha, que me servía para lo que tenía planeado. Si que estaba enfadada esa joven mujer seguía renegando de algo que desconocía, mientras se ponía de pie aun dándome la espalda… perfecto.

Me acerqué a ella muy despacio y le coloqué la gran capucha a toda velocidad, la cual cubrió toda su visión, y coloque mis manos sobre su cabeza para que no se la quitara.

— Ey quien apago la luz! — Gritó mientras saltaba intentando sacarse la capucha que mantenía bien sujeta. — Ya, enserio Cloud ¿qué te piensas? Nunca imaginé que fueras tan niñato…. O tal vez seas un MACHISTA!

Una pequeña carcajada se escapo de los labios de Tifa que me observaba con complicidad. Acerqué mis labios a donde estaba su oído y pude percibir su perfume de jazmín, Reeve le había regalado uno su cumpleaños pasado, ¿por qué me reconfortaba tanto su locura… su calidez?

— Tanto tiempo… Yuffie. — Susurre en su oído.

Sabia cuan nerviosa la ponía ese tono de voz en mí, pero aun así lo utilice…

— Vince… — Dijo casi en un suspiro.

Sus piernas se aflojaron y tuve que sostenerla para que no callera de rodillas al suelo. Se quitó la capucha de inmediato, para voltearse y poder verme con sus propios ojos, ya no la retuve. Sus grandes ojos grises se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas, me quede paralizado sin saber que hacer…

— Hola… — Dije sonriéndole.

— Oh Vince! No lo puedo creer!

Salto a mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza, me alivió saber que no era el único con el sentimiento de soledad, ella también me había extrañado y en el fondo mi alma sonrió. Yuffie se apretaba contra mi cuerpo abrazándome como si fuera un juguete, empeorando mis heridas, que dolían… aun así no dije nada. Vi a Tifa rodear la barra para acercarse a saludarme.

— ¿Con que Vincent es un traicionero, canalla, mal compañero y abandonador Yuffie? — Dijo Tifa retrucándole, mientras sonreía ampliamente divertida!

La muchacha se separo de mi rápidamente con aires de mal humor, nunca me iba a perdonar el haber ido solo a aquella misión, lo presentía.

— Vincent como te atreves a irte sin avisar! — Comenzó a gritar.

De pronto miró sus manos enrojecidas, con sangre... Mi sangre. Y soltó un grito ensordecedor. Tifa se sorprendió y se acercó a toda prisa.

— Pero si estas herido! Y mojado! — Gritaba y saltaba por todos lados, supuse bien, esto iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

— Menos mal que lo notaste… — dije en tono irónico a mi amiga.

— Vincent que tal? — Dijo saludando Tifa. — Por favor siéntate, te duele mucho? — Me guió hasta el sofá, ayudándome.

— No. — Contesté. Mentira.

Me despojé de la capa y camisa que estaban empapadas, las tire en el suelo y me senté en el sofá, había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.

— Pero no tienes ni siquiera una triste materia contigo!? — Me retó Yuffie mientras examinaba mi torso mal trecho.

— Hay que desinfectar, antes de aplicar la materia. Yuffie tienes un Cura o Recuperar? — Interrogó la castaña.

— Materia de la mejor calidad! Enseguida regreso! — Me guiñó un ojo.

Al quedarnos solos Tifa saco su PHS y marcó unos cuantos números…

— Que tal cid! Cloud está contigo? — Se escucharon los gritos inteligibles de Cid al otro lado. — Si… Claro. Bueno pues nos ha llegado una Sorpresa a domicilio. — Dijo riéndose feliz mientras me colocaba suavemente una mano en el hombro.

Los gritos de Cid seguían escuchándose, hasta que el mi dulce amiga, cuyas orbes café me observaban felices, cerro el móvil de un golpe y lo dejo sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado del sofá.

— Estás distinto. — Comentó.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

— Soy consciente de que todos cambiamos con el paso de todos estos años, pero creí que eras el único que nunca cambiaria.

— A todos nos llega, el cambio alguna vez…

— Y eso es bueno o malo para ti?

— Para mí, es ver con claridad las cosas…

— ¿Y Yuffie?

— ¿Que le sucede a Yuffie? — El cambio tan repentino en la conversación me dejo claramente confundido.

— ¿Forma parte de tu cambio? Se ven muy unidos…

La miré fijamente, inexpresivo, podría simplemente clasificar a Yuffie como un cambio? Cada latido de mi vacio y enmendado corazón me decía que era mucho más que eso… y me molestó no querer reconocerlo.

— Estoy de vuelta Vincent! No te mueras!

Venía a la carrera Yuffie "la rosa blanca de Wutai" aturdiéndome como siempre.

— Lo único que va a morir aquí, son mis tímpanos…

— Trajiste la materia y el botiquín? — Preguntó Tifa extendiendo sus manos.

— Lady Kisaragi al rescate!

La mayor de las mujeres abrió el botiquín y saco unas vendas, paños y líquidos de extraño color brillante. Colocó el líquido en el paño y comenzó a pasármelo por el torso, limpiando así la sangre y desinfectando las grandes heridas causadas por la enorme serpiente.

— Tu cuerpo se adormecerá un poco unos minutos, podrás moverte pero te costara… Calma el dolor.

Asentí agradecido. Cuando el Móvil había dejado en la pequeña mesita comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, Tifa miró el identificador de llamadas y dio un pequeño salto.

— Debo atender la llamada, mis disculpas, Yuffie por favor puedes terminar lo que estaba haciendo? Luego aplícale cura, todos sabemos que este monigote es indestructible, pero todavía siente dolor. — Dijo riendo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

— EH? Pero… esto yo…porque? Tifa?

Ya se había ido con su llamada…

Me miro con duda reflejada en sus grises ojos, había crecido… mucho, ya no era la pequeña muchachita molesta que solía ser, era toda una mujer. Bueno una mujer molesta, pero su madurez era notoria en sus ojos, en sus facciones, en su esbelto cuerpo, no tanto en sus acciones pero si era perceptible el cambio.

Tomo lentamente el paño con una mano y se arrodillo en el suelo acercándose a mí. Me di cuenta de que mi mirada la estaba inhibiendo, así que decidí cerrar los ojos y recostarme contra el respaldo y dejarla con su trabajo, ya que no tenía la capacidad de moverme mucho, de lo contrario lo habría hecho solo. Al cerrar los ojos me di cuenta de los nervios también se estaban apoderando de mi, su tímida imagen había quedado pegada a mis parpados y eso era malo… El contacto de sus manos con mi piel me provocaron escalofríos, me concentre en mi propia respiración, ya que mis sentidos se estaban dispersando hacia su contacto y eso no era bueno, porque me gustaba.

Continuo con su trabajo en silencio, limpiando cada una de mis heridas, era inútil intentar concentrarme en otra cosa, mi piel ya estaba hipersensible, uno que otros suspiros se escapaban de mis labios y por fin, después de muchísimo tiempo recordé lo que era estar relajado. De pronto se detuvo en seco y quedo así un rato, curioso levante mi cabeza y abrí un ojo para ver lo que hacía, al verme se sonrojo, pero me sonrió.

Me reincorpore un poco para entender lo que sucedía, la mire interrogante con una ceja elevada por pura costumbre. Sus manos se posaron en el centro de mi pecho donde una gran cicatriz yacía… Se dispararon los latidos de mi corazón. Estaba acariciando la cicatriz donde antes había estado mi Protomateria. Sensaciones que no sentía hace muchísimo se volvieron a activar en mi, sensaciones gratificantes.

— No vuelvas a ir a una misión sin tu compañera… — Dijo con sonrisa nostálgica mientras observaba la cicatriz, con aquella penetrantes orbes grises.

— Está bien. — Logre contestar.

— Te quedaran más cicatrices, Vince tonto… — Dijo mientras comenzaba a aplicarme la magia de Recuperar.

Su materia era de nivel maestro, a Yuffie se le escapaban muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de materia era la mejor, pronto estaría recuperado con esto.

— Listo. — Dijo satisfecha luego de unos largos minutos de curación. — ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

— Creo que sí.

Me extendió una mano alegremente, volvía a ser la Yuffie de siempre. Acepte su ayuda y me puse de pie lentamente.

— Vaya, si ya estas como nuevo! — Dándome un leve golpecito en mi torso aun sin camisa. — Eres el increíble Vincent Valentine después de todo no? No vas a darme las gracias?

Me acerque a ella, porque sus ojos me lo imploraban y yo moría por hacerlo… Me acerque demasiado de lo que hubiera hecho normalmente, baje mis labios hasta su oído y susurre:

— Gracias… Yuffie.

— Ehm… jeje siempre te tomas tan enserio los agradecimientos, no tienes remedio. — Su risita nerviosa delataba la razón por la cual posó sus manos en mi pecho estableciendo distancia, corriendo la mirada hacia otro lado.

Pronto me enderece y su cuerpo se relajo…

— Yuffie… — Dije extendiendo mis brazos, sabiendo que ella entendería el significado.

— Vince. — Se acerco apresuradamente a abrazarme. — ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuanto ha pasado? Diez años? no te vuelvas a ir así y tampoco apagues tu móvil. Te extrañe.

— Solo fueron dos meses niña.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dando un golpe contra la pared, dando paso a los gritos de Cid y los demás.

— TIFA! CUAL ES LA #%4 %!&# SORPRESA!? — Hasta que nos vio… — Que Horror! Un Vampiro va a atacar a la niña!

— Vincent! — Gritaron los demás al unísono — Has regresado!

Libere a Yuffie que se estaba volviendo presa de la vergüenza, me lo decían sus sonrosadas mejillas.

— Aléjate de ella va a robar tu materia… — Dijo Cloud acercándose a mi, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de saludo.

— Uy hablo el SOLDADO de primera clase! — Respondió la joven a la provocativa.

Todos rieron, incluso yo.

— Rencorosos… — Contesto Cloud avergonzado.

Ya nos habíamos reunido todos a comer en el bar a festejar mi regreso, tal y como en aquellos tiempos de tranquilidad. Por la puerta entro Reeve para completar la noche.

— Vincent! No te contactaste conmigo! Como estas?

— Perdí el móvil. Tengo la información que necesitas…

— Bien hecho! Sabía que podría confiar en ti.

— ¿De qué demonios hablan? — Se frustro Barret.

Reeve se sentó en la gran mesa donde estábamos, ansioso por conseguir respuestas.

— Vamos Vincent. Cuéntanos lo que has averiguado…

**Continuara!**


	2. Esa Noche que me hizo temblar

Hola a todos como están? Espero que muy bien quiero agradecer a todos lo que estén leyendo este fic. Aquí subo la continuación.

Quiero agradecer a fandita-eromena muchas gracias por tu Review…

Aquí va el CAP 2 espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 2**

**Esa noche que me hizo temblar…**

**Punto de vista en 3ra Persona. **

Avalancha se encontraba nuevamente reunida, después de tantos meses de que sus integrantes se dispersaran, cada uno con sus respectivas vidas. Eran épocas tranquilas, todos trabajaban juntos para reconstruir el planeta junto a la WRO, organización al mando de Reeve con financiación anónima. Si bien Avalancha era parte de dicha organización, era más bien un personal elite, muy importante, pero de asistencia irregular, solo se encontraban en los casos más extremos, los dos únicos miembros regulares eran Vincent y Yuffie compañeros asignados de trabajo.

Todos sabían que Reeve no solo estaba ahí para hacer sociales, algo le interesaba y cuando eso sucedía, no solía ser de poca relevancia.

— Vamos Vincent. Cuéntanos lo que has averiguado…

— Las suposiciones son ciertas. En el área de Mideel y las islas contiguas, están sufriendo de mutaciones en los animales y no solo eso, sino también en los monstruos. Al parecer un gran radio de radiación se extiende por toda la zona, desconozco cuantos kilómetros puede llegar a alcanzar.

— ¿Cómo? — Interrogó Cloud que parecía confundido.

— Aquí tienes, el diario con todo el almacenamiento de información posible del día a día y bitácoras. — Le extendió por la mesa a Reeve un libro revestido de cuero color caoba.

— ¿Manuscritos? — Musitó Reeve abriendo el diario. — Pensé que contabas con el equipo más sofisticado que tenemos.

— A las horas de llegar, todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos dejaron de funcionar.

— Te hospedaste en Mideel? Pásanos la cuenta luego.

— No. No fui a Mideel.

— Ósea que estabas como en una Maldita jungla? — Gritó Cid sorprendido.

— Algo así… Los cambios eran demasiado continuos como para perder el tiempo viajando hasta la ciudad, por eso me quede en las cabinas de la WRO. De todas maneras parece ser que la ciudad también carece de electricidad por lo que me contaron.

— Buen trabajo Vincent… Pero necesito imágenes! Tengo que ver el seguimiento de esto, pero como… — Reeve se estaba preocupando cada vez más, se notaba en su expresión.

— A partir de la quinta hoja, hay dibujos detallados de los tipos de mutaciones en animales, plantas, y monstruos, también de los ambientes y sus cambios… Perdí el Móvil en un combate al segundo día y las imágenes que tenia ahí también. Por eso me tome el trabajo de dibujar todo lo que veía.

Reeve comenzó a pasar las hojas muy rápido, desesperado por conseguir respuestas. Todo aquello resultaba tan extraño y precisaban de tan poca información, al menos ya estaban seguros de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya podrían volver al lugar dentro de poco a continuar la investigación luego de analizar esta primera etapa.

— Y vaya que son detallados…. — Murmuró Barret sorprendido por los dibujos de su amigo.

— Vincent! Que arte! — Exclamó Tifa de manera entusiasta.

— JAJAJA a eso le llamo estar aburrido! — Cid reía sin parar.

Reeve totalmente sorprendido casi se lanzó sobre la mesa para tomar las manos del ahora confuso Vincent.

— Gracias Vincent gracias! Esto ira muy generosamente a tu sueldo, lo prometo, gracias por todo el sobreesfuerzo que tuviste que hacer, esto nos servirá muchísimo, por ahora.

— Eyy! También exijo un aumento! — Protestó Yuffie sin ser escuchada por su jefe.

El pelinegro de ojos carmesí enarcó una ceja confundido… ¿Por qué Reeve actuaba así? La situación era mala, ¿pero para tanto? Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no sabía toda la historia que estaba por detrás de esas anormalidades…

— ¿Y cuanto le pagarás ahora? Diez Giles? — Preguntó Cloud a modo de broma ofensiva contra Reeve.

Todos rieron juntos. Yuffie que se encontraba con una cara de confusión épica decidió hablar y aclarar sus dudas.

— Entonces… Déjenme ver si entiendo, en Mideel y todas esas islas lejanas, ¿las cosas que eran normales ya no lo son y todo lo anormal ahora lo es aún más, por una onda de radiación que no se sabe de qué es, ni de dónde viene?

— Comprendiste bien. — Contesto automáticamente Reeve mientras cerraba los ojos y se frotaba las sienes, frustrado.

— Pero siento que la historia no termina ahí… verdad Reeve? — Acuso el muchacho de capa roja. De pronto Reeve se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a ir en dirección a la puerta de salida…

— Te lo diré cuando lo sepa… Por cierto no te preocupes en devolver el chocobo el personal de recados lo hará. Gracias por todo Tifa. Hasta más tarde amigos míos. Abrió la puerta y se esfumo rápidamente.

— Entonces por eso desapareciste durante estos meses... — Concluyó Red XIII que se encontraba en una esquina del bar, echado.

— Si. — Contesto escuetamente Vincent.

— Podrías haber contado, avisado, o al menos llamado para saber a dónde estabas! Pero no! decidiste cortarte solo, dejando a tu compañera a la deriva. — Dijo Yuffie acusatoriamente, algo enfadada.

— Me enviaron a una misión prácticamente a ciegas, sin saber qué demonios sucedía o que podría llegar a suceder, no podía poner en ese riesgo a nadie… Reeve me pidió personalmente que fuera discreto.

— Ohh por favor Vincent! Y que ibas a hacer tu solo? Si ni siquiera sabias a lo que ibas? Te salve el pellejo ya muchísimas veces y lo sabes! — Yuffie se levanto de la mesa.

La cosa se estaba poniendo personal y el silencio reinaba entre los demás miembros de avalancha… Yuffie se paró con ímpetu y emprendió su camino hacia la cocina para lavar unas cosas, eso no era algo que ella haría, pero le sonaba mucho mejor que seguir discutiendo por nada, presa de su pequeño rencor.

— Yuffie… — Vincent estaba confundido.

— Ya ya ya, ya no me interesa. Ahora solo queda esperar, a ver qué sucede con el tiempo y las investigaciones que haga Reeve.

Yuffie ya estaba encaminándose a la cocina con aires de tranquilidad, aunque todos sabían que era muy bien disimulado. Vincent llevo ambas manos a su rostro en manera de frustración.

— Ehmm… Voy a lavar estas cosas con Yuffie. — Dijo Tifa tomando unos platos de la mesa y encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Ya en la cocina la joven kunoichi se encontraba fregando con furia unos paltos y ollas, pronto llego Tifa con más platos y los dejo cerca de ella. Tomo un repasador y comenzó a secar lo que la menor lavaba.

— Debes Relajarte más. — Empezó Tifa en tono suave mientras secaba la bajilla — Vincent solo intentaba alejarte de aquel posible peligro.

— El no sabe, lo que he pasado estos meses… — Y que es lo que has pasado? — Pregunto La mujer de orbes café, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

— Supongo que ya no importa. — Intentado verse indiferente.

— Deberías disculparlo… Sus intenciones fueron muy buenas, y disculparte con él, tu acusaciones no fueron correctas.

— Supongo que tienes razón…

La noche trascurrió sin más novedades, todos decidieron olvidarse por un rato de los problemas que estaban resurgiendo, después de haber analizado varias opciones de que podría ser y posibles soluciones eso sí. Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que no servía de mucho darle vueltas al tema sin tener novedades viniendo de Reeve.

Yuffie evitaba la mirada de su compañero de ojos carmesí, solo por puro orgullo, sin saber cómo iba a hacer para disculparse, y se carcomió la cabeza pensando.

A pesar de todo, avalancha la pasó muy bien en su reunión, felices con su reencuentro, después de varias horas cada uno decidió irse a sus casas mucho más que satisfechos.

Yuffie no sabía a dónde ir, contaba con un pequeño departamento mantenido por su padre, y se ganaba la vida con su sueldo de la WRO, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en el Séptimo cielo ya que se sentía sola. Por más que sentía unas ganas infinitas de quedarse no podía hacerlo, Cloud estaba ya por declarársele a Tifa, cosa que se enteró por lo que le contaba su amiga, así que debía darles su espacio, Denzel y Marlene estaban en un campamento con la escuela así que tendrían la casa para los dos solos, no podía quedarse a interrumpir, preparo su bolso resignada, preparándose para partir a ese aburrido lugar. Al ver que estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral con los demás Tifa se sorprendió.

— Yuffie! No te quedas esta noche?

— Ehm.. No la verdad es que yo debo volver a casa.

— Pero odias ese lugar. De verdad no hay problema en que quedes. — Dijo Tifa preocupada.

— Cloud no quiere. — Lo mando al frente riendo por dentro.

Tifa miró de manera amenazante al rubio de ojos color mako que se encontraba a su lado.

— Sabes que eres bien recibida. — Dijo con pesar.

— Jaja no, gracias, de verdad estaré bien, tengo que volver a casa de todas maneras. — Le guiñó un ojo a Tifa, que esta pareció no comprender.

Todos se despidieron cordialmente de Cloud y Tifa y cada uno tomó su propio rumbo. Por más de que varios se ofrecieran acompañar a Yuffie hasta su casa, esta los rechazo amablemente, poniendo cualquier tipo de excusas, pero la verdadera razón era de que ansiaba estar sola un rato para pensar en quien sabe que, ni ella lo sabía. Así que emprendió su camino a casa sin aceptar distracciones.

Por otro lado Vincent se dirigía caminando por las oscuras calles de Edge, hacia su casi deshabitado departamento, pensativo, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo sucedido con su compañera, cuyos ojos grises lo miraban con tanta decepción. Si bien había dejado de llover por el momento, la noche era fría y gris. Perfecta para los maleantes y monstruos de ciudad.

El Ex – turko venia inmerso en sus pensamientos, como siempre solía hacerlo, hasta que algo lo interrumpió, una mano se poso en su hombro, no era de manera hostil, pero sin duda esto lo sorprendió dejándose llevar por sus actos reflejos, desenfundó a Cerberus y apunto al desconocido que lo tomaba por el hombro.

— Calma Muchacho, no apuntes así a las personas. — Dijo la voz alarmada que le resulto muy familiar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Reeve? — Pregunto el hombre de vestiduras rojas, adivinando quien era aquel hombre aún en la oscuridad.

— Esperaba a un informante y te vi pasar, aprovecho para entregarte esto. — Le entregó un dobladillo de papeles blancos. — Creo que te pertenecen, estaban en el cuaderno que me entregaste.

Vincent desdobló los papeles suponiendo lo que eran. Al abrirlos completamente sus sospechas fueron disipadas, eran dibujos, hermosos dibujos de Lucrecia de todas las maneras posibles, sonriendo, llorando, los dos juntos, comenzó a ojearlos rápidamente y con dificultad en la oscuridad. Pero cuando pensó que ya habían acabado, aun había un par más, volvió a verlos fijamente, estos eran dibujos de Yuffie los más hermosos dibujos que alguien había visto en su vida de la dulce princesa de Wutai. Sus ojos, sus, labios sus expresiones estaban recreadas a la perfección, siempre con su dulce sonrisa feliz y un inocente dejo sexy. ¿Serian estos sentimientos de Vincent?

— ¿Hermosas no? Dos polos opuestos, pero una ilusión y una sola realidad ¿y tú que elijes? Una ilusión o una realidad? — Interrogo Reeve intentando interpretar dificultosamente el semblante inexpresivo del antiguo turko.

— Puedes quedarte con ellos… No representan nada para mí. — Contesto en tono hosco el aludido extendiéndole los dibujos a Reeve.

— No. — Negó con la cabeza. — No me pertenecen y no le veo utilidad tenerlos.

Al escuchar esto Vincent volvió a doblar los dibujos y los puso en uno de sus bolsillos debajo de su capa roja. De pronto un gran trueno y un relámpago alarmaron a ambos iluminando toda la ciudad.

— Presiento algo malo… Vincent, Yuffie se fue a casa sola, ve y búscala, asegúrate de que llegue a casa.

Como sabia Reeve eso? Al darse cuenta de la verdad que albergaban sus palabras, dejo de interesarle como era que lo sabía. Vincent echó a correr a toda velocidad para alcanzarla.

— Vinceeent! — Gritó Reeve a lo lejos y este se detuvo. — Lo necesitaras! Y gracias por lo de antes!. — Vuelve a gritar lanzándole algo con toda fuerza.

El pelinegro de ojos carmesí, extrañado atrapa lo que le habían lanzado y al abrir sus manos vio un celular. Sin decir nada echó a correr de nuevo en busca de su compañera de misiones…

Yuffie se encontraba caminando aun en dirección a su casa, cuando ruidos extraños se acercaron por detrás de ella, también por delante y los costados, nerviosa reviso su mochila en busca de su Shuriken, pero no estaba ahí, probablemente se la había olvidado en el bar. Sin su arma no podía hacer nada, así que decidió mantener la calma y acelerar el paso. A medida de que continuaba el camino los ruidos se hacían más claros y la oscuridad aumentaba, pronto comenzó a llover y de entre la sobras salto un bandido acompañado de unos cuantos monstruos no muy grandes. La sorpresa que experimentó la hizo gritar, retumbando a lo largo de toda la calle. El bandido intentó quitarle sus cosas y esta lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Poniéndose en posición de combate decidió enfrentar a los monstruos que quedaban, los combatiría a puño limpio si era necesario, ¿quién eran esos al lado del gran Sephiroth que habían destruido una vez?

Fue golpeando a todos cuanto pudo, pero el número se iba incrementando, esto estaba mal, de pronto uno de los extraños monstruos le mordió el brazo, tomándola por sorpresa, gritando del dolor, cayó al suelo presa del cansancio, sin materias, sin magia, pensando que iba a morir. Disparos es escucharon a lo lejos y comenzó a ver como las criaturas que la rodeaban comenzaban a caer al piso convulsionándose hasta finalmente desaparecer, solo una pistola podía hacer eso y la reconoció al instante… Cerberus.

El enigmático pistolero se acercó a ella rematando a las criaturas que habían quedado en el suelo, cuando acabó fue corriendo hasta Yuffie para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

— Vince… — Murmuró sorprendida. — Que haces aquí?

— Salvándote el pellejo. — Dijo sus mismas palabras del bar, mostrando una sonrisa reconfortante.

— Gracias…

Vincent sacó una materia Recuperar de su bolsillo y se las aplicó en las heridas a Yuffie quien estaba casi ciega por el verde resplandor mágico.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, con dulzura protectora.

— Tengo frío y estoy mojada… Pero bien gracias.

Vincent aparto su capa con un brazo y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi que quedó pegada a su costado. La calidez la inundo de inmediato, y para poder caminar mejor pasó sus brazos por la fuerte cintura del hombre.

— Vamos… Te acompaño a casa.

El camino fue silencioso, cargado de emociones inescrutables para ambos, Yuffie iba abrazada al costado de Vincent, bajo su capa, llena de calidez donde el frío ya no la afectaba. Se sentía feliz y confusa el corazón le latía con fuerza y ella sabía que él podía notarlo.

Al llegar a la casa ambos se separaron en la entrada y quedaron mirándose a los ojos largo rato.

— Gracias Vinnie… y creo que te debo una disculpas por lo de antes, no debí reaccionar de esa manera, tu intenciones fueron buenas.

— Eso ya no importa. Me alegro de que estés bien. — Contesto mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de la joven.

— Pero actué muy mal! No vas a odiarme?

— No Yuffie no voy a odiarte… — Dijo en tono resignado, acercándose lentamente para apartar el cabello de su frente y depositar un beso suave y profundo en ella.

La joven de corto cabello oscuro quedo totalmente sin habla, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, el rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas dejándole la cara totalmente roja, momento en el que agradeció la tenue luz que iluminaba la entrada.

— Descansa y cuídate, cierra todo llave y no habrás la ventana presiento que nos han seguido.

— Queee? Digo.. Esto.. Bueno no hay ningún problema, ve tranquilo — Yuffie comenzó a rascarse la nariz y a mirar hacia todos lados.

— Tienes miedo? Puedo quedarme a montar una guardia…

— Miedo yo? Jeje con quién crees que estás hablando? — Detonaba nervios por cada poro de su cuerpo, con cada vibración de sus cuerdas vocales. — Con quien crees que hablas? Soy Yuffie Kisaragi! No le temo… a casi nada jeje.

— ¿Segura? — Pregunto por última vez el ex – turko.

— Si segurísima, Ve descansa. — Su sonrisa era tan obviamente falsa.

— Si insistes… Dulces sueños Rosa blanca.— Dijo dándose media vuelta para volver a su departamento.

Yuffie cerró la puerta todavía algo anonadada por aquel beso en la frente por aquellas caricias y dulzura tan atípica en alguien como Vincent. Hacía frío así que decidió tomar un baño caliente para calmarse, luego de eso se marcho a dormir sin lograr conseguirlo. Dio vueltas durante segundos, minutos inclusive horas. Habían pasado ya dos horas de lo sucedido en la calle, y todavía estaba muerta de miedo, a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en su dulce Héroe de capa roja, que la había salvado y escoltado hasta su casa, eso le brindaba seguridad y calmaba sus miedos. El viento que soplaba con fuerza azoraba las persianas de las viejas y descoloridas ventanas de su descuidado departamento, si bien su habitación, era colorida con muchos posters y carisma le faltaba algo…

Por otra parte Vincent se encontraba en su casa, recostado en el sofá, digiriendo todo lo sucedido, asimilando sus propias acciones, hace tiempo que había cambiado en sus actitudes para con Yuffie, eran más cercanos y era verdad. Y justo por esa razón le extrañó el no haberse dado cuenta de que su compañera estaba aterrada cuando la dejo. Esto le preocupó y abrió el teléfono que le había dado Reeve, uno muy similar al anterior, por lo que no le costó adaptarse a su nueva pertenencia. Entro a la sección Mensajes y comenzó a presionar las teclas de manera muy rápida y ágil escribiendo:

—"_¿Estás dormida? Vincent."_

A los segundos su el móvil comenzó a sonar con su graciosa melodía, abrió la tapa y encontró la respuesta.

— "_No… Me está costando dormir. ¿Tienes nuevo móvil?"_

Vincent la recordó tal y como había estado dos horas antes… Mojada con frío desprotegida y con miedo? Recordó cada movimiento, cada actitud.

"_Yuffie se rasca la nariz cuando siente miedo… que Estúpido fui, obvio que esta aterrada"_ Abrió el móvil y rápidamente comenzó a escribir mientras con la otra mano se calzaba las rudas botas.

"_Abre la puerta… en cinco estoy ahí"_

Habían pasado justamente cinco minutos cuando, el timbre resonó en todo el ambiente, Yuffie ya cambiada con su ropa de dormir, fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con un Vincent mojado nuevamente…

Al verla el corazón del pistolero comenzó a latir con una fuerza descomunal, nunca la había visto así, su corto y escotado camisón celeste perlado, daban una belleza particular a sus nuevos atributos de mujer, y dejaban al descubierto sus largas y esbeltas piernas junto con su blanca y tersa piel.

— Me alegra que estés aquí… Aunque no hacía falta. — Dijo agradecida la muchacha

— Perdón por haberte dejado sola. Un repentino trueno retumbó en todo el lugar haciendo saltar a Yuffie que se prendió de su recién llegado amigo.

— Entra por favor. — Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás del él. — Porque viniste?

— No se… Vincent se sentó en el sofá escurriéndose el cabello con las manos.

— Disculpa, enseguida te traigo unas toallas. — Dijo algo nerviosa.

— Gracias.

Yuffie fue hacia un pequeño placard en su habitación, sacó unas cuantas toallas, respiró hondo y volvió a la sala, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Vincent se encontraba en su casa, suu casa con ella a solas… ¿porque la ponía tan nerviosa ese hecho?

Al volver a la sala le entrego las toallas y este comenzó a secarse la cabeza, su cabello, su cuello. Luego se quitó la capa seguido de la camisa para colgarlas cerca de la ventana.

Yuffie casi se ahoga al ver su torso desnudo, era tan pálido y perfecto, tan bien moldeado y formado, lleno de esas viriles cicatrices que la estaban poniendo nerviosa, nunca había visto a su amigo con esos ojos y ahora que lo hacía… La joven seguía observándolo con anhelo hasta que este se percató de su mirada.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto con su penetrante mirada carmesí y una media sonrisa enloquecedora.

— Eh… No, nada. Creo que me voy a dormir.

— Si no te importa me quedaré aquí. — Dijo recostándose en el sofá.

Oh si parecía un dios, tan hermoso, tan inalcanzable para alguien como Yuffie. "_Lo quiero para mi…" _Pensó sin voluntad Propia.

Antes de seguir pensando incoherencias Yuffie decidió acostarse, se sentía cansada, su corazón latía con fuerza, hoy su razón no hacía caso en nada, y había descubierto otro tipo de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado…

Ya en su cama le era imposible conciliar el sueño, extraños ruidos debajo de su cama la volvían loca, ruidos en sus ventanas y armario, pretendía ignorarlo, pero simplemente no la dejaba en paz, sea lo que fuere, de pronto sus cobijas salieron volando por los aires sin explicación alguna, Yuffie gritó y salió corriendo hacia la sala.

— Yuffie! — Se alarmó Vincent, desenfundando a Cerberus.

La muchacha no podía formular palabra por el susto. Lo abrazo con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear de desconcierto.

— No pienso volver a ese cuarto! Nonono!

— Pero que sucedió?

No había caso no podía recrear con palabras en ese momento lo que sucedía, estaba muerta de miedo y por sus ojos corrían lagrimas desesperadas.

— Está bien, cálmate… Quédate conmigo ¿sí? En la mañana me cuentas lo que sucedió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no dejaba de abrazarlo y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus ojos creando desconcierto en el pistolero.

Vincent decidió recostarse en el sofá y con su mano que seguía unida a la de Yuffie la atrajo hacia el recostándola a su lado. La joven mujer como si fuese una niña desamparada lo abrazo desconcertada buscando refugio. El pistolero la abrazó protectoramente, para aumentar la seguridad en ella, pero sin embargo su seguridad iba disminuyendo… Su corazón latía fuerte y no podía evitar sentir otro tipo de cosas… al notar su piel contra la suya… ambos cuerpos juntos, generando calor. Intentó ignorarlo, eso ya era algo perdido para él, algo absurdo.

— ¿Vinnie? — Con cierta timidez.

— Si?

— Gracias. Me salvas la vida.

— Descansa Princesa…

**CONTINUARA!**


	3. ¿ Sentimientos ?

Hola a todos! Como están? Espero que muy bien! Muchisimas gracias a todos los que estén leyendo este fic! Especialmente a** fandita-eromena, yuffientine718, CarlyBones, Kath y a UrikoTobari**. Les agradezco de todo corazón! Sus reviews me animaron muchisiimo.

Bueno disculpen por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, es que me estuve jugando al FFVII CRISIS CORE y al Dirge of Cerberus nuevamente jaja alto visio! Muchas gracias a todos espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

**CAPITULO 3 **

**¿Sentimientos? **

**Narración en 3ra Persona**

Yuffie, nunca había sentido tanta seguridad en los brazos de alguien… Bueno tampoco es que había estado tan abiertamente en los brazos de alguien anteriormente, ni siquiera con su padre, el no eran de los que expresan tan fácilmente su cariño.

La piel de Vincent era fría y tersa, sobre que su temperatura era fría de por sí, ahora le costaba mucho más recuperar el calor corporal normal en una persona… O se equivocaba, Vincent nunca había sido normal, así que probablemente tendría que pasarse toda la noche tiritando de frio junto a él, caso curioso porque tenía calor, mucho calor y su cuerpo le brindaba otro tipo de calidez.

Los relieves de aquellas cicatrices de combate se le antojaban muy viriles y perfectas, se volvía loca por acariciarlas, pero aún así se limitó a dejar su mano inmóvil sobre su torso. Yuffie no tenía ni la más pálida idea de porque se encontraba pensando en ese tipo de cosas, ella nunca se había interesado en los hombres, nono! criaturas extrañas… Pero ¿Por qué esta criatura tenía la capacidad de hacerle latir de esa manera el corazón?

— Descansa Princesa… — Le dijo en tono dulce casi irreconocible.

— Vinnie? — Dijo nuevamente algo avergonzada.

Debía parecer una idiota por el numerito de hace unos minutos y ahora lo acosaba con preguntas estúpidas... Pero no quería dormir, por más cansada que estuviera, no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que tenia para observarlo y aun tenía algo de miedo.

— Que sucede? — Contestó curioso mientras se removía en el pequeño sofá, estrechándola más contra su cuerpo.

— Y sii.. si… pasa algo mientras dormimos?

Una leve risita brotó de la garganta de aquel pistolero, que la apretó más contra él en sus brazos, mientras con una mano despeinaba su ya alborotado cabello.

— No pienso dormir. Puedes estar tranquila.

— Pero eso es malo! Y estás cansado! — Intentó incorporarse para mirarlo a los ojos pero, la retuvo a su lado… con el rostro en su pecho.

— Ya dormí durante treinta años… Tendré energías para protegerte esta noche. — Cubrió ambos cuerpos con una manta que había a un lado. Todo era raro y perfecto. Y en el fondo de su corazón, Yuffie supo que esto era el preludio de más rareza en sus vidas.

— No sé qué haría sin ti… gracias.

Se acurrucó entre sus fuertes brazos y la manta, feliz por lo que estaba pasando, el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella, dejándola cada vez más y más acarició su frío pecho, lo que tanto había anhelado, y pudo notar un leve suspiro ahogado proveniente del serio pistolero.

— Creo… que podría decir lo mismo.

El corazón de Yuffie latía con muchísima fuerza, pero aun así, pronto quedo totalmente dormida.

Para ambos las horas pasaron mucho más rápido de lo normal. Vincent se encontraba pensando en todo lo sucedido en las horas anteriores, aun le costaba un poco asimilarlo, cuando de repente su PHS comenzó a sonar, Abrió el teléfono para encontrarse con una llamada de Reeve. ¿Llamando tan temprano en la mañana?

Yuffie totalmente dormida, se removió en el sofá y para no despertarla, el pistolero se vio obligado a cortar la llamada. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y se separó muy lentamente y silenciosamente de la bella durmiente, para no interrumpirla. Se fue a la cocina para devolverle la llamada a su jefe.

— Reeve ¿Qué sucede? — Interrogo al llamarlo de nuevo.

— Vincent. Necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir a las oficinas cuanto antes?

— ¿De qué trata? — Logró contestar en tono natural, pero en el fondo con pesar.

— Unos miembros necesitan asistencia en un área de investigación en Junon.

— Llama a Cloud. — Sugirió y casi ordenó con descaro.

— Pero Vincent!

— Ahora no puedo, si de alguna manera Cloud o los demás no pueden asistir, iré. Por cierto necesitaremos personal de investigación en la casa de Yuffie, todo está lejos de ser normal aquí. Tenemos una invasión de monstruos desde anoche.

— ¿Estás ahí ahora? — Si. — Contestó dudoso a la pregunta de Reeve.

—… El personal estará ahí cerca del medio día.

— Gracias.

— Si Cloud no nos asiste, te lo haré saber. Hasta luego.

Vincent cerró el teléfono con aires de cansancio. _"algo me dice que esto me costara el sueldo." _Pensó.Un monstruo que salió de uno de los rincones más oscuros de la cocina se aventuró a atacar a Vincent, el cual desenfundo a Cerberus y lo elimino sin ningún problema o contemplación.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con el mejor panorama que había visto en su vida. La Princesa de Wutai totalmente dormida, parecía un ángel que había caído solo para volverlo loco, muy loco. Por cómo se removía inquieta y por las gotas de sudor en su frente el pistolero dedujo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y no era de extrañarse habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Su corto camisón estaba peligrosamente alto, dejando al descubierto sus esbeltas y largas piernas, cuya piel destilaba suavidad con solo mirarla. Su escote marcado y algo desordenado dejaba totalmente perceptibles sus nuevos atributos de mujer, haciendo palpitar a mil el corazón de Vincent que evitaba mirar, y finalmente su angelical rostro. Yuffie había crecido mucho si, ya tenía 20 años y no era la misma niña que el ex – turko alguna vez conoció, seguía teniendo sus rasgos característicos era alegre, divertida, vital y hasta un poco inmadura, pero era eso de ella lo que lo cautivaba tanto.

El hombre de ojos carmesí se acerco al sofá y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, para poder observar mejor sus expresiones, corrió el cabello de su rostro y con la yema de los dedos comenzó a acariciarlo pasando por sus labios levemente abiertos, hasta el cuello y sin olvidar su clavícula. Se sentía extraño, hace muchísimo que no tenia este tipo de sentimientos por alguien, es más hasta lo había empezado a considerar como algo perdido. Pero por más frío que haya sido, en el fondo Vincent siempre había tenido buenos sentimientos, aunque él mismo no lo creyera.

La joven de ojos grises se despertó, parpadeando muchas veces para aclarar su vista y encontró a Vincent a su lado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? — Dijo con voz ronca refregándose los ojos.

— Tranquila, es temprano todavía, son las cinco de la mañana.

— Todavía no ha salido el sol…

Un bostezo se escapo de los labios de la princesa, haciendo sonreír de ternura al frio pistolero.

— La tormenta no ha cesado aun.

— ¿No has dormido nada? ¿No estás cansado? — Extendió su mano para quitar un oscuro mechón de cabello que cubría uno de sus rojizos ojos.

— Algo. — Mentira estaba totalmente exhausto.

— Duerme un poco, no pasara nada… — Dijo mientras bostezaba de nuevo. La idea sonaba muy tentadora, quizás una hora o dos no hacían daño a nadie. Vincent asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y la mujer le sonrió.

— Ven, acuéstate. — Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le hacia un espacio en ese antiguo sofá de cuero.

Vincent sonrió, era una mujer verdaderamente perfecta, aun con defectos y virtudes a él le parecía perfecta, en el fondo siempre lo había sabido pero nunca le había dado la importancia que se merecía. Aseguró algo muy importante entre sus manos, una materia… Sin la cual no habrían podido estar tranquilos toda la noche, se aferro a ella fuertemente y se reincorporó del suelo para acostarse junto a ella en el cálido sofá.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Séptimo Cielo…

Cloud abrió los ojos… un poco desorientado, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, se sentía distinto… renovado. Miró a su derecha y no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar a su mayor tesoro. Se apegó a la desnuda espalda de aquella mujer que descansaba plácidamente a su lado y la abrazó, al recorrer con sus manos esa suave piel no pudo evitar recordar las escenas de la noche anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

Luego de haberse ido todos, Tifa se encontraba terminando la limpieza de todo el lugar. Cloud estaba sentado cómodamente en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa con un periódico en las manos, ojeándolo distraídamente.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre la nueva investigación de Reeve? Lo de Mideel y todo eso.

— Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo como para ser cierto. — Dijo Tifa, mientras acomodaba las mesas del bar colocando pequeños floreros en ella.

— Presiento otra catástrofe, debo volver a ponerme en forma.

— No deberías decir esas cosas! — Lo regañó desconcertada — Aunque coincido que hay que estar preparados, todo esto es demasiado raro. Podríamos salir a entrenar! — De manera entusiasta.

Cloud en el fondo sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. El séptimo Cielo estaba mucho más tranquilo que de costumbre, escenario perfecto para llevar a cabo algo que tenía pensado hace muchísimo…Hace mucho que vivía con Tifa y todos en el fondo sabían que había algo entre estos dos personajes, solo que nunca tuvieron el suficiente valor como para formalizar ¿sería eso miedo al rechazo?

De pronto el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, que comenzó a cargarse de incomodidad.

— ¿Tifa? — Dijo finalmente algo tímido.

— ¿Si? — Contestó expectante. Le costaba decirlo, nunca había sido una persona que expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo hacerlo y se sentía nervioso.

— Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo desde hace mucho.

— Te escucho. — Contestó ilusionada ¿al fin se haría realidad su sueño?

— Pues… la verdad es que no sé cómo decirlo. ¿Por donde debería empezar?

Cloud en el fondo temía al rechazo, no dudaba del cariño de Tifa, pero había sido tan indeciso y había dado tantas vueltas que… ¿y si los sentimientos de Tifa ya no eran los mismos? ¿Qué haría él ante un rechazo?

Por otro lado Tifa estaba ansiosa por escucharlo, había esperado mucho tiempo para lo que suponía con que se iban a deleitar sus oídos, pero… ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Si no eran esas tan ansiadas palabras, sino algo malo? Y si seguía confundido por lo de Aerith? Su corazón dio un pequeño salto de dolor.

Cloud quedó mudo sin poder formular palabras y se llevo las manos a la cabeza frustrado, era algo que odiaba mucho de él mismo, no saber expresarse.

— Bueno. Dímelo en la mañana, la verdad es que me siento algo cansada.

— TIFA! — Se alarmó el rubio. La aludida se volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos de un inverosímil y brillante color mako mucho más profundos que cualquier mar, se encontraban inexpresivos e inescrutables.

— De verdad, quizá sea mejor que hablemos por la mañana. — Ahora era Tifa quien estaba aterrada.

Subió las escaleras sin más, intentando no pensar en nada, sin ánimos de desmerecer a nadie, pero… ¿podría ser que otra vez estaba perdiendo por un recuerdo? "_Supongo que siempre serán así las cosas…"_ Pensó suspirando mientras pisaba peldaño por peldaño cada vez con mayor pesar.

Cloud quedó totalmente confundido, observando cómo se alejaba poco a poco. Hasta que finalmente se resigno y volvió a su cuarto, al llegar se lanzó con ímpetu sobre la mullida cama para relajarse, en ella se estiro y cruzo sus brazos detrás de la nuca. "_Siempre hago lo mismo"_ Pensó a modo de autocastigo_. "¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que tome la decisión? Ya perdí la maldita cuenta!"_Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y a marearse, cerró sus ojos a ver si el lugar dejaba de darle vueltas, después de unos cuantos minutos quedó totalmente dormido…

Se encontraba en un lugar ¿Blanco? Sin total noción del tiempo u orientación.

— Donde Estoy? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando lo que lo rodeaba.

— No puede ser que uno ande gastando el poco tiempo que tiene para hacer esto solo para decir cosas tan obvias! No cambias nunca Cloud! — El tono de voz era simpático y reconfortante.

Los ojos de Cloud casi salen de sus orbitas por la sorpresa, le había pasado antes, pero ahora sí que no se lo esperaba. Se volteó para confirmar sus sospechas sobre su interlocutor.

— Zack… — La voz de rubio tembló.

— El que viste y calza amigo! — Le guiñó un ojo.

— Bueno no me queda mucho tiempo, vayamos a lo importante, de hombre a hombre ¿La amas?

— Eh? — La confusión de Cloud era mucho más que notable.

— A Tifa hermano! ¿La amas? Tú me entiendes ¿te mueve el piso y saca esa personalidad tiernamente idiota de ti y todo eso del amor?

— Si.

— Entonces ¿porque me tienes aquí diciéndote esto? VE Y BUSCALA!— En el rostro de Zack se dibujo una sonrisa de las suyas, de las más sinceras, de las más alegres.

Siempre alentando a los demás era tan común en el. Cloud solo asintió con la cabeza a la orden de su mejor amigo, le gustaba volver a verlo y verlo tan bien, lo extrañaba mucho…

— Siempre tan elocuente. — El castaño de ojos color mako se río. — Necesitas ayuda?

— No.

— Entonces supongo que eso es todo… El antiguo soldado de 1ra clase se volteo para emprender su retirada…

— Zack! — Lo llamo Cloud, extendiendo su mano para que se la estrechara. El aludido mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas y se acercó a su amigo para estrecharle la mano aunque sea por última vez…

Cloud despertó de repente y un par de palabras resonaron en sus oídos, palabras que ya había escuchado alguna vez por aquellos tiempos en los que recién se unía a las tropas de shinra. "_Abraza tus sueños…"_

— Lo haré. — Le contestó a la ultima voz de su amigo. Miró el reloj de pared, alarmado por la hora que podría llegar a ser y se percato de que solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

Tifa yacía en su habitación, frente al tocador alisándose el pelo, luego de una minuciosa ducha relajante. Estrenaba unas prendas de pijama de color rosa muy bonitas y escotadas, en su rostro el maquillaje estaba levemente corrido por el agua, pero aun así no opacaba la gran belleza de su rostro y sobre todo de sus orbes marrones. Alguien que tocó la puerta interrumpió su tarea.

— Adelante. — Dijo fuertemente para ser escuchada.

La puerta se entreabrió y unos dulces ojos azules se asomaron a pedir permiso sin palabras.

— Pasa. — Le dio permiso la morena, indiferente mientras continuaba su labor.

Cloud se acercó y se paró detrás de ella, mirándola a los ojos por medio de aquel gran espejo, poso sus manos en los hombros ligeramente desnudos de su amada, tomo aire y sonrojado miro hacia otro lado.

— Te amo. — Dijo lo más fuerte que su vergüenza le permitió.

Los ojos de Tifa se abrieron como platos ante esta repentina declaración, ella ya se había resignado a perder a Cloud, pero ahora…

— ¿Qué? — Interrogo sin aire.

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Cloud se inclinó para acercar sus labios a los oídos de ella, rozando cariñosamente su rostro con el suyo.

— Me escuchaste bien, Te amo. — aun tenía algo de vergüenza el color en sus mejillas lo delataba.

El cepillo cayó de la mano de Tifa y sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin explicación alguna. Cloud se río enternecido por la reacción, la rodeo con sus brazos y con suma delicadeza comenzó a rosar sus labios contra la suave piel de su cuello. Fue algo instintivo simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación, la amaba muchísimo y hace tanto que deseaba esta situación, la amaba y la quería solo para él. La escena frente al espejo parecía una fantasía de esas que tanto enloquecían a Tifa, menguando sus sentidos lógicos y agudizando otros…

— ¿Quién eres? Y que hiciste con el Cloud que conozco?— Dijo con la respiración entrecortada, por las sensaciones que causaban el repentino contacto y la situación.

— Soy yo, Cloud de Nibelheim, el mismo que creció a tu lado. El que siempre te amó… — Susurro aun contra su cuello.

— Mentira… — Tifa seguía llorando y separándose de él, se paró y volteo para poder mirarlo de frente.

Se vio reflejada en aquellos sinceros ojos inverosímiles y no pudo resistir mas, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón quería explotar de alegría. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso con desesperación pero a la vez mucho alivio, ahora si estaba segura de que lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo, no podía pedir nada más. Lo que en una situación común sorprendería a ambos, pero que en este episodio amoroso no hubo ni un pequeño atisbo de aparición, fue la extrañeza de lo fácil que ese alivio pronto se fue convirtiendo en dulce pasión por parte de ambos, que carentes de experiencia en el tema, se dejaron llevar por el hermoso sentimiento que los manejaba y por el deseo de transmitir lo inexpresable con palabras. Seguían besándose con fervor, buscando conocerse aun más a través del tacto. Cloud exploraba las perfectas curvas de Tifa por debajo de la camiseta, mientras que esta presa de esas nuevas sensaciones y totalmente lejos de cualquier pensamiento lógico y racional se apresuraba a quitarle la camisa a su amado, para besar y acariciar su perfecto torso, despertando en él lo inevitable…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Una llamada al móvil, interrumpió los recuerdos que asaltaban la mente del rubio aun aferrado a su amada. Al abrir el teléfono se encontró con una llamada que venía del cuartel general de la WRO.

— ¿Que sucede Reeve?

Tifa se removió somnolienta en la cama apegándose al costado de Cloud, y este la abrazó con ternura.

— Cloud, necesito tu ayuda, unos monstruos están atacando repentinamente Junon y mis escuadrones necesitan apoyo, es urgente.

— Dijo Reeve preocupado.

— Llama a Vincent.. — Contestó casi sin escucharlo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su mujer.

— Vincent está, con otros asuntos…

— Yo tampoco puedo ahora, llama a alguien más.

— Cloud por favor!

— Barret, Cid o RedXIII alguno debe estar libre.

— Esta bien, cualquier cosa te hare saber, hasta luego.

La comunicación se corto y Cloud quedó mirando dubitativo el teléfono. ¿Había hecho mal? Quizás había sido un poco egoísta, pero en ese preciso momento estaba casi abrazando sus sueños literalmente y no deseaba ser interrumpido.

— Que quería Reeve? — Preguntó Tifa aun algo dormida, tenía aspecto de cansada y no era para menos no habían dormido casi en toda la noche.

— Que salve Junon. — Dijo el rubio sin asomo de algún tipo de emoción en su voz.

— Quizás debas ir… — Se aferro mas fuerte a su costado algo decepcionada, no quería despegarse de él.

— Ya conseguirá ayuda, ahora estoy en una misión importante.

— Le contesto sonriente mientras la cubría de la fría brisa tormentosa que entraba por la ventana con aquellas suaves sabanas blancas.

— Vamos a dormir un rato más. — Le dijo dulcemente besando su coronilla.

* * *

Yuffie despertó desorientada, ¿cuánto había pasado? En donde estaba? Se halló sola en el sofá, y recordó todo. Encontró en sus manos una materia de un color rosado y supo al acto de cual se trataba. "_Enemigo alejado"_ Pensó mientras buscaba con la mirada a Vincent. Se levantó de aquel mullido sofá algo marea-da y emprendió su camino hacia la cocina cruzando el extenso arco que separaba las habitaciones.

— ¿Vince? — Llamó dudosa.

Pero el pistolero no estaba allí… Volvió a la sala confundida ¿se había ido sin decirle nada? ¿Solo así como así? No podía ser, Vincent no haría algo como eso nunca, entonces ¿a dónde estaba?

Yuffie se acercó a la ventana, la mañana seguía gris y tormentosa, y a simple vista se podía intuir que seguiría así por el resto del día. En una solapa abierta de la misma colgaba la capa roja de Vincent aun húmeda por la lluvia de la noche anterior. "_No creo que se vaya a algún lado sin esto..."_ Pensó mientras la tocaba con sumo cuidado. _"Debería lavarla y meterla en la secadora, con este día no se secará más. Antes de que regrese… Porque va a regresar ¿no?_ Bajo la mirada algo triste y frustrada por su prematura partida y en el suelo, justo debajo de la capa, vio un dobladillo de papeles arrugados y ondulados, al parecer se habían mojado con anterioridad porque al tacto estaban totalmente secos.

Curiosa no pudo evitar fijarse de que se trataba y se arrodilló en el piso a desdoblar aquellos intrigantes papeles. Para su sorpresa, para su muy inesperada sorpresa al abrirlos se encontró con Lucrecia en primera plana, comenzó a desamontonar los demás y... Lucrecia, Lucrecia y más Lucrecia. Se veía mucho más que hermosa, en cada uno de los tan diferentes dibujos que tenia a la mano, todos en blanco y negro, sin ningún tipo de exceso y con una expresividad tan realista que cautivaba a cualquiera que lo viera. Pero por más que todos fueran hermosos ninguno la cautivo tanto como lo hizo uno en especial. Vincent con cabello corto y traje de turko estiraba su mano para alcanzar el mentón de su amada, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de la mujer, en lo que era una presunta amenaza de beso, ella avergonzada, el totalmente enamorado, se notaba con tal claridad que se parecía más una foto. Vio la fecha y la firma al margen de la hoja, y ya llevaba unos buenos años encima.

Los ojos de Yuffie se llenaron de lágrimas y dejando escapar sollozos involuntarios, esparció todos los dibujos en el suelo. ¿Por qué lloraba? No tenía idea, de solo pensar en el sufrimiento que podría haber llegado a pasar esa persona a la cual quería tanto, le resultaba hecho suficiente para llorar. Aunque en su corazón no era el único sentimiento que surgía, también eran ¿Celos? Si celos, ¿Cómo podía competir con alguien como Lucrecia? Como competir con ese amor que él había sentido por tantos años… ¿y sentía?

Tenía más preguntas para sí misma, de seguro preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, pero no terminaron de concretarse por un solo hecho… Sus lagrimas cesaron al instante al ver un par de dibujos que no había notado antes y que al esparcirlos todos habían quedado al descubierto.

"_Un momento… ¿Esta soy yo?" _Sus ojos se desorbitaron de la ó en sus manos los tres dibujos que le hacían honor a su persona.

Todos eran similares en estructura, pero con sentimientos y expresiones tan distintas, había uno en particular… Su expresión era de picardía con una de esas medias sonrisas angelicales que no son de fiar, con una sensualidad tan inocente e involuntaria que la hacía totalmente hermosa, sus ojos albergaban un brillo mágico de alegría y descaro, en sus manos que estaban a la altura del pecho, ocultaba una materia, de seguro estaba robándola.

"_¿Porque estoy yo en sus de sus dibujos? Y desde cuando tengo esa mirada tan…"_

Sus pensamientos no tenían rumbo fijo, mil razones sin sentido se le cruzaron por la cabeza, confundiéndola aun más. ¿Sería posible que… ella despertara alguna clase de sentimiento en este misterioso pistolero? Lo creía imposible, de seguro había otra razón pero ¿Cuál? O quizás no había razón y era simplemente porque si o ¿un regalo de cumpleaños tal vez? Muchas de estas preguntas sin respuestas la volvían loca.

Un ruido de picaporte la exaltó, pero aun así quedó donde estaba, embelesada viendo aquellos dibujos.

— Veo… que los encontraste. Se me deben haber caído. — La voz de Vincent la sorprendió y se paró con rapidez.

— Vincent yo… ¿Qué es esto? — Interrogó al fin sin disimular su confusión.

— Dibujos… — No me tomes por tonta! Aquí estoy yo! y Lucrecia… — Su voz se convirtió casi en un susurro en la última palabra. Ambos se miraron largo rato, Yuffie confundida, él inexpresivo. ¿Pero qué clase de pared impenetrable lo recubría? No podía deducir nada sobre él, que pensaba ni que sentía, su expresión era simplemente nula, seria.

— Quédatelos o deshazte de ellos, no significan nada para mí.

— Vamos! No pueden simplemente no significar nada, hay mucho sentimiento en estos dibujos, es algo obvio al verlos. — Dijo algo enojada por aquella hábil mentira, mientras levantaba a su vista los dibujos que había en su mano.

Vincent se dio la vuelta sin más, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas y reclamos que su ruidosa amiga había comenzado a hacer. Se dirigió a la cocina intentando escapar de ella, posó sus manos en una mesada y comenzó a mirar a través de una ventana que había ahí, estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

— Vince! por favor contéstame algo de lo que te pregunto! ¿Por qué estoy yo en algunos de esos dibujos?

— No sé. — Mintió descaradamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello echándoselo hacia atrás de puros nervios.

"_Si o si tendrá que responder alguna de mis preguntas"_Pensó Yuffie ideando la manera de sacarle información.

— Lucrecia se ve muy hermosa. — Dijo con pesar aunque fuese dolorosamente cierto, era demasiado hermosa.— Se ven muy bonitos juntos… — Otra punzada de dolor, casi la llevo a la desesperación, pero estaba casi segura de que ahora tendría que contestar algo.

El ex-turko dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación de sus labios y aun aferrándose a la mesada, concentró su mirada en el gris paisaje que mostraba la ventana, sus ojos carmesí se inundaron de su pasado blanco y negro, dispuesto a contestar.

— Son dibujos muy viejos… Como veras, algunos tienen más de treinta años. Era joven y aun pertenecía a los turkos, realmente no hacía mucho tiempo de que me habían encomendado el trabajo de guardaespaldas de Lucrecia.

— Parece que estabas muy enamorado.

— Lo estaba, solíamos sentarnos a charlar horas y horas, bajo un hermoso árbol que había en una zona verde de las extensiones de shinra, de esos numerosos días surgieron muchos de esos dibujos.

— Hay uno en particular que…

— Si. — Contestó antes de que pudiera continuar la frase. — Fue el ultimo que hice antes de que…. — Dejo la frase inconclusa.

— Se ve lo mucho que se querían… — Yuffie estaba tan inmersa en aquellos recuerdos como él.

— Si, sin embargo tomó sus propias decisiones y no la culpo, nunca la culpé.

— ¿Te refieres a que escogió a Hojo?

— Si. Pero esos temas ya son pasados, nada de esto tiene que ver con nada.

Vincent que estaba dándole la espalda a la joven mujer se volteo para mirarla fugazmente, y se dirigió cerca de la mesa, solo por intentar calmar sus nervios caminando por la habitación. Poso nuevamente una de sus manos sobre una silla y quedo ahí dándole la espalda otra vez como si fuese planeado.

— Si, son temas pasados. — Formulaba Yuffie mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. — Pero es que aun no logro comprender algo. Osea… ¿Por qué Hojo? Es la cosa más desagradable que pudo haber existido en todo el universo y sinceramente teniendo un muchachote tan guapo, tomar una decisión así, ¿es algo de locos no? — Yuffie rápidamente tapo su gran bocota, había formulado de una manera demasiado explicita su pregunta.

"_Sera que acabo de cavar mi propia tumba?"_ Pensó mientras seguía con las manos en la boca sonrojada por lo que acaba de decir y autocastigándose mentalmente.

Vincent se volteo con una media sonrisa, de esas que volverían loca a cualquier mujer, y se encontró con una muy avergonzada Yuffie que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. Se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y miraba hacia otro lado.

— Muchachote guapo… — Musitó el hombre con ese tono de voz que tan loca volvía a Yuffie, entre discretas y guturales risas.

— No te confundas! No es que este diciendo que eres lindo! — Se exalto la joven mientras agitaba sus brazos desesperada y se volteaba para darle la espalda. — Bueno… tampoco es que lo esté negando. — Dijo casi para sí misma calmándose, pero se volvió a alarmar al percatarse de que nuevamente había pensado en voz alta.

"_TONTA!"_ Se dijo a sí misma, pegándose una leve palmada en la frente. El pistolero divertido con aquella mujer y su inmaduro conflicto interno, se acerco a ella y con una mano despeinó sus ya alborotados cabellos en gesto cariñoso.

— Gracias. — Dijo, de nuevo con esa voz irresistiblemente gutural y viril, mientras se acercaba casi apegándose a su espalda — Al menos eso creo… — Se carcajeó disimuladamente, un poco feliz por lo que estaba pasando, aun despeinándola.

— No te acostumbres… — Susurro admitiendo indirectamente su derrota y lo que acababa de afirmar, con un poco de vergüenza.

Yuffie giró su cuello para encontrarse con aquellos rubíes de sus ojos, que la observan detenidamente de manera increíble. Daba miedo, en cualquier circunstancia normal o si quien lo mirase fuese otra persona, ella apostaba lo que sea a que esa persona se aterrorizaría debido a esa mirada.

"_Sin embargo… Yo adoro esa mirada."_ Se contestó a sí misma, mientras lo miraba a cada segundo con más anhelo. La hábil kunoichi retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, apegándose más a él, solo porque su cuerpo urgía del contacto con aquel otro. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, cada uno embelesados en sus propios pensamientos, pero ambos dentro de la misma burbuja que los atrapaba. Vincent jugaba levemente con el cabello de Yuffie, mientras esta llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca solo por ponerla en algún lugar. Sus ojos se entrecerraban cada vez más y el espacio entre los rostros era cada vez más escaso. Había una atmósfera cargada de nervios, amor y deseo.

— Entonces ¿porque estaba yo en tus dibujos? — Pregunto la joven hipnotizada, no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Él suspiró resignado, suponiendo que no podía ocultarlo más.

— Supongo que te extrañaba, fueron largos meses en Midel. — Dijo aun mirándola. Lentamente dejo de juguetear con el lacio cabello, para llevar ambas manos a los hombros femeninos y girarla lentamente para que pudiesen estar cómodamente de frente. Con un brazo rodeó su cintura, con su otra mano la nuca.

— Muy largos meses. — Besó la frente de la fémina dulcemente.

— ¿Que te sucede? No pareces tú. — Interrogó casi desfallecida en los brazos del ex- turko.

— No sé. — Respondió perdido, acercándose a los labios de Yuffie. Se detuvo ahí a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, sus narices se rozaban y esa cercanía los volvía locos. Yuffie estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ya había esperado por demasiado tiempo, tomó el fuerte y anguloso rostro de su pistolero con una mano y parándose en puntas de pie logro alcanzar esos gruesos y pálidos labios tan ansiados.

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, mientras correspondía aquel dulce beso por puro reflejo _"¿Pero. Que esta pasand…? Bueno ya no importa" _Se cruzó por su mente mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente para aferrarse más a la mujer que tenía en brazos, si, la misma que había tenido la iniciativa de besarlo tan dulcemente.

"_¿Que estoy hacien…? ¿El me extrañó? ¿Quizás el me quiera….?"_Pensaba la joven que por un momento, dejo todos sus pensamientos inconclusos para concentrarse en aquel hermoso momento que estaba pasando. Los labios de aquellos que estaban inconscientemente enamorados, se movían con delicada y deliciosa lentitud, con ternura, suavidad y anhelo, sumidos en una caricia ahogantemente satisfactoria. Se vieron obligados a separarse en busca de aire, entonces fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

— Gracias. — Expresó el hombre casi en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó su a su interlocutor, aun algo ida.

— Por darme el honor de ser el primero en besarlos… — Contestó llevando una de sus manos a la suave mejilla femenina para acariciarla con ternura.

— Y eso como lo sabes? — Desafió la ninja, con una sonrisa picara, de esas que tanto le encantaban a Vincent.

— Si no es así me disculparé…

— Ahórratelo, porque estas en lo cierto. — Yuffie volvió a pararse en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar nuevamente a esos hermosos labios de los cuales su intuición presentía que serian su nueva adicción.

El celular del pistolero sonó una y otra vez con urgencia, obligándolo a separarse de su acaramelado beso.

— Está bien atiende. — La mujer se separo mas de el para poder acomodar sus cabellos y vestiduras. Abrió el celular con un ágil golpe de muñeca y …

— Señor Valentine, aquí reportándose en agente Luzu 3ra clase del departamento de mensajería privada de la WRO. Lo espera una llamada conferencia del jefe Reeve Tuesti, sería tan amable de atender?

— Pasamelo.

* * *

En el Séptimo Cielo, Cloud seguía de muy meloso con su amada cuando su PHS sonó, resignado contesto la llamada.

— Reeve ya te dije que no puedo ir…

— Señor disculpe! Aquí reportándose el agente Luzu 3ra Clase del departamento de mensajería privada de la WRO, el jefe Reeve Tuesti lo está esperando en una llamada conferencia con el señor Valentine. ¿Sería tan amable de recibir la llamada? Cloud suspiró resignado al parecer su paz se acababa de terminar.

— Pásamela. —

Contestó fríamente mientras se pasaba una mano por los rubios cabellos a modo de frustración.

— Si! señor Strife. Unos segundos después la llamada se conectó automáticamente al modo conferencia donde Reeve comenzó a hablar.

— Bueno! Ahora escúchenme ustedes dos! Más les vale que se dejen de excusas y vengan a salvar Junon! Por amor al planeta, echen una mano!

— Consíguete una vida Reeve… — Susurró Cloud por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara.

— No me obliguen a enviar al departamento de Rehenes! A secuestrarlos.

— Reeve… No existe tal departamento. — La voz de Vincent se demostraba muy irónica y divertida.

— Pues ahora lo habrá! Alístense, que en cinco minutos agentes pasaran a buscarlos para traerlos hasta el cuartel general.

— Comprendido… — Contestó Vincent desanimado.

— Recuerden para eso les pago! — Reeve con seriedad.

— Ey ey ey! Pero a mí no me pagas! — Exclamó Cloud frustrado, sin caso porque a los segundos la comunicación se cortó, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. "_Que pesado…"_Pensó mientras se levantaba en busca de su ropa, que se encontraba en algún lugar del suelo en aquella desordenada habitación.

Ya en el cuartel general de la WRO, Vincent y Cloud se toparon en el pasillo mientras se dirigían en sentido contrario, ambos iban echándose un bostezo para nada discreto. Al verse ambos quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a reír al unísono, al notar que sus rostros estaban en las mismas demacradas condiciones, con unas ojeras mucho más que definidas, el cabello revuelto y marcas visibles de cansancio.

— ¿Mala noche? — Preguntó Vincent intentando ahogar su risa. — Para nada. — Rió por la ironía de las palabras de su amigo.

— Al contrario. ¿Y tú mala noche?

— Para nada. — Dijo repitiendo las palabras de su amigo. — Simplemente Inusual…

En ese momento Reeve apareció en los pasillos topándose con estos dos miembros de avalancha.

— Que alegría verlos! — Dijo acercándose a ellos, para posar sus manos en los hombros de cada uno.

— Que es lo que te sorprende… — Contestó Vincent en tono neutral.

— Bueno, bueno. No a los rencores, ahora lo importante es lo que está sucediendo. Un repentino ataque de monstruos esta mucho más que atemorizando a la población de Junon, aparentemente estos salieron del las puertas selladas del antiguo reactor submarino. Pero no solo eso, sino también que los monstruos no son los oriundos de la zona, aparte de contar con una serie indefinida de mutaciones, como verán es un tema delicado y requiere de pronta asistencia y eliminación. También necesitamos muestras de ADN y algunos especímenes vivos para poder analizarlos.

— Entonces… ¿nosotros que deberíamos hacer? — Interrogo el rubio.

— Simple. Búsqueda y destrucción, despejar la zona, asistir a los miembros en apuros y capturar algunos especímenes. Diríjanse cuanto antes al helicóptero ahí los equiparan con cosas que puedan llegar a necesitar, partiremos cuando estén listos.

— Copiado. — Respondió Vincent de nuevo con su rutinaria seriedad, dándose media vuelta para emprender su partida sin más.

**CONTINUARA!**


	4. La ciudad del Caos

Hola a todos! Como han estado? Bueno primero voy a pedir mil disculpas por perderme de esta manera, sé que he demorado muchiisimo en publicar este nuevo capítulo pero bueno muchas cosas pasaron.

Pero ya regrese! Quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo tan excepcional quiero agradecer puntualmente a Fanny, Melizze, Guest, ZairaLeeWay, por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.

Aquí les dejo la continuación espero de todo corazón que les guste! Nos vemos! ^^

**CAPITULO 4**

** La ciudad del caos…**

En el helicóptero partiendo a su misión, ya iban inmersos en sus pensamientos que tan felices los ponían los dos amigos miembros de avalancha, admirando el paisaje a través de la compuerta abierta de este.

— ¿Y qué tal tu noche? — Le propino un pequeño golpe con el codo para que este se percatara del sentido que aquella pregunta albergaba.

Los inverosímiles ojos de color mako se abrieron manifestando sorpresa, no se esperaba tal curiosidad viniendo del frio pistolero. Sonrió cordialmente y se dispuso a abordar la charla con su apreciado amigo, ese que había estado discretamente ahí para él siempre, aconsejándolo sin palabras.

— Verdaderamente no sé qué decir… — Una sonrisa incrédula brotaron de sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de júbilo — Bueno es que estuve con ella, tú me entiendes… — El repentino nerviosismo de Cloud aumento la simpatía en el pistolero. — Fue mi primera vez.

— Que triste. — Rió Vincent divertido burlándose de su amigo, contagiándole la risa.

— Lo sé, lo sé me demoré un poco. Aunque fue la de ambos… Muchas cosas me habían dicho, muchas cosas había escuchado, pero la verdad que lo que pasó ni siquiera tiene comparación. Nunca pensé que algo así se daría y solo me arrepiento de haber demorado tanto.

— Sea como sea el momento ya ha llegado para ambos, no lo desperdicien y sean felices con lo que tienen en este momento.

— Si… ¿Lo sabes por experiencia propia?

— Porque aprendí a perdonarme a mí mismo… — Contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa cordial en los labios.

— También te veo más abierto a la charla... — Comentó Cloud.

— Con menos cosas en las que pensar, nace de uno buscar algo con que entretenerse… — En los labios del pistolero creció una nostálgica sonrisa.

— Cuéntame. ¿Qué tal tu noche? Reeve me comento que estuviste con Yuffie.

— Pero en qué momento… — Dijo en voz alta a si mismo Vincent sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Reeve esparcía la información. — Fue una noche demasiado inusual, muy agradable. — Se dispuso a continuar.

Vincent empezó a recordar cada detalle de los últimos minutos antes de partir hacia el cuartel.

**FLASHBACK **

— Tengo que irme — Le dije algo decepcionado.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas tomaron un color más intenso tras una mueca de desaprobación… Y mi corazón dio un vertiginoso vuelco. Ensordecido por sus latidos, mi lógica no podía ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza para darle alguna respuesta.

— ¿Por qué ahora? — Su semblante se volvió incierto y por un momento no supe si era tristeza o enojo. Esos ojos… Por favor que no me siga mirando con esos ojos! Mis rodillas flaquearon y por un momento pensé que iba a caer ante sus pies.

— Reeve necesita mi ayuda, Junon está en peligro.

— ¿Te iras de nuevo sin mi? — Ahora si estaba enfadada.

— Shhh… — Con mi mano tape sus labios antes de que comenzara con sus berrinches.

Por dios si era diminuta! Sus labios tan pequeños bajo la yema de mis dedos, tan hermosa y delicada…Tenía que irme pronto y darme un respiro.

— Pero! Tú me prometiste que.. — Dejo la frase inconclusa mientras quitaba mi mano de sus labios.

— Yuffie, por favor coopera ¿sí? Prometo que volveré pronto es solo por ahora… Esto es muy riesgoso todavía no sabemos de dónde proviene la radiación y no quiero que te expongas a tales riesgos.

— Esta bien.. — Contesto decepcionada.

— Aceptaste demasiado rápido, ¿qué planeas? — Una expresión de sospecha fingida se asomo a mi rostro.

— No quiero darte problemas.

No supe que decir, estaba confundido, algo nervioso y con sentimientos inexplicables, quizás el trabajo y poner la mente en otra cosa era lo que necesitaba. La mire fijo a los ojos y le di la espalda dispuesto a irme, comencé a caminar sin más, estaba casi seguro de que estaba cometiendo una estupidez.

— Vince! — Escuche sus acelerados pasos detrás de mí — Cuídate… — Me abrazó.

Me voltee cuando me libero de aquella reconfortante prisión de sus brazos.

— Cuídate, princesa. — Sin pensar en más roce mis labios con los suyos.

Sentí las ganas de quedarme ahí, besarla y ahogarme en el caramelo de sus labios… y por un momento no me interesó la suerte de Junon y sus habitantes. Estaba volviendo el egoísmo humano que alguna vez sentí, el que estaba enterrado en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo y eso era peligroso…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— Verdaderamente fue una muy buena noche…

— Sucedió algo? — Preguntó el Rubio viendo que él seguía sin decir algo relevante.

— La besé — Respondió ausentemente.

— De verdad!? — Se sorprendió el ex soldado — y que tal? En que quedaron?

— No lo se... — El pistolero emitió una mueca parecida a una sonrisa para expresar su confusión. — La quiero.

— Wau… No me lo habría imaginado nunca, es que son tan… distintos.

— Si. — Se limito a responder el pelinegro mientras se apartaba su larga cabellera de la cara, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

A los pocos segundos llego Reeve para informarles que ya estaba llegando la hora de ponerse en acción. Se paro frente a ellos dispuesto a hablar.

— Estamos a segundos de abordar en Junon muchachos, solo bajen y combatan. Les daré unos pequeños elementos para que saquen unas cuantas muestras de ADN, solo si se da la oportunidad. También estaría de maravilla que puedan guiar a uno de cada animal o monstruo a las jaulas que están ubicadas en las coordenadas, que a continuación marcare en su PHS. En caso de que tengan que separarse pueden seguir comunicados tras estos dispositivos inalámbricos — Les entrego un auricular con un pequeño micrófono — Pueden ir colocándoselo, eso es todo por ahora.

Reeve fue a hacer unos últimos preparativos, para comenzar con aquella misión que se les había encomendado. El viento se volvía amenazante al parecer se aproximaba la tormenta otra vez, iba a ser una misión complicada… Las alarmas de evacuación de aquella fortaleza eran ensordecedoras y los pequeños incendios en almacenes y casas le daban a la situación un aspecto aun más caótico.

— ¿Preparados muchachos? — Musito Reeve en voz alta. — Ha llegado la hora de acabar con estos visitantes que no son bienvenidos aquí.

De los labios de Reeve se escapó un silbido de confirmación, dando a entender que la misión ya había comenzado. Seguida de la señal Cloud y Vincent saltaron si mas del helicóptero que ya había descendido a una altura considerable.

Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo de manera triunfal, implacable como siempre y se echaron a correr hacia sus objetivos.

— Cloud ve hacia el Oeste, Vincent no te olvides de cubrir la zona Sur. — Dijo la voz de Reeve a través de los comunicadores.

Ambos compañeros se separaron para acercarse a sus objetivos, su determinación y resolución eran admirables. La ciudad de Junon estaba sumida en un caos que a simple vista parecía irreversible…

Vincent desenfundo a Cerberus y listo para la acción comenzó a gatillar en dirección a un par de monstruos que atacaban a un grupo de la WRO. Un monstruo que tal parecía que en su pasado había sido un lobo, se escurrió con rapidez escapando de las balas del pistolero consiguiendo acercarse más a él. Un fuerte grito de sufrimiento desconcertante hizo que Vincent se volteara bajando la guardia, momento en el que el monstruo atacó sin dudar. Logro derribar al pelinegro pero antes de que pudiera herirlo este le disparo en el corazón y lo termino de rematar con su garra dorada.

— Vincent! No olvides las muestras! — Le recordó Reeve por comunicador, que estaba monitoreando todo por satélite.

Con pesar y cansancio el hombre saco de entre sus trapos rojos un extraño elemento parecido a una jeringa o pipeta, y la clavo en el animal que yacía inerte y sin vida en el suelo, el tubo se lleno de un extraño liquido brillante celeste y rojo a la vez, que se mezclaron entre sí dando vida a un nuevo color mucho más extraño y brillante… Extraída la muestra decidió continuar su camino. Al parecer el no haber dormido casi nada lo estaba ralentizando, opacaba sus sentidos y sus reflejos parecían inútiles.

Siguió corriendo contra el viento que azotaba su rostro y alborotaba sus renegridos cabellos.

La situación era obvia y mucho más para un ser tan pensante y lucido como Vincent, por más que ellos ayudaran en la lucha las cosas no iban a cambiar mucho, la ciudad estaba casi destruida por completo y se necesitaban más tropas de evacuación, la gente estaba muriendo en sus propias casas incendiadas o atacados por esas escorias sin futuro.

Gritos incesantes de auxilio alarmaron al pistolero…

— Auxilio! Aquí dentro del almacén! Auxilio! — Escucho decir.

El almacén estaba en llamas consumiéndose poco a poco y liberando grandes cantidades de un humo negro y toxico, un hombre aparentemente un soldado de la WRO estaba encerrado debido al derrumbe de unas columnas, el edificio se encontraba en una situación muy inestable se derrumbaría en cualquier momento y con altas probabilidades de aplastarlo.

Vincent se acercó rápidamente sin más opción que ofrecerle su ayuda.

— Donde estas!? — Gritó Vincent al notar que el hombre era invisible ante tantas llamas y humo.

— ¿Señor Vincent? — Preguntó el soldado — Soy Datt de la WRO. Estoy a unos cinco metros de la entrada! El paso está bloqueado por unas columnas caídas y estoy con una niña en brazos!

El cerebro de Vincent comenzó a evaluar distintas probabilidades para entrar en aquella estructura que se estaba derrumbando, iba a ser un trabajo un tanto difícil o demasiado fácil pero… a que costo? Podría escalar con facilidad por las irregularidades que tenían las paredes e introducirse por la ventana de la planta alta, pero de todas maneras tendría que hacer algo con lo que bloqueaba la entrada o buscar otra salida…

— Por favor señor… ¿Podría apresurarse? Se está acabando el oxigeno, ¡la niña se desvaneció!

El hombre de Roja capa y oscuros cabellos decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y dejarse de tantas ideas… Comenzó a gatillar con sus balas de mayor calibre los escombros en llamas que se interponían ante la salida más rápida, la inestabilidad del edificio aumentaba y su plan no estaba funcionando. Aun así aumento la cantidad de disparos y se acerco más a los escombros.

El calor lo envolvía recordando las llamas de aquel infierno que había vivido una vez cuando lo sometieron a tales experimentos, el despertar sin saber quién era con mil demonios adentro y caos… Su piel comenzó a sentir el pesar del calor de las llamas pero continuo acercándose y disparando sin cesar. Sus ojos ardían pero no derramaría lagrimas por ello, es que sus ojos no tenían lagrimas, las habían perdido hace mucho tiempo y todavía seguía sin encontrarlas.

Quedo a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de su objetivo en cuestión, no podía seguir gastando balas, así que decidido enfundo a Cerberus y con su fuerte garra dorada comenzó a golpear aquello que bloqueaba la salida más directa para Datt y la niña. Deteriorados por las balas los escombros cedían con facilidad, pero el metal caliente de la garra torturaba la mano de Vincent desconcentrándolo de dolor.

El muro que los separaba cayó y Datt miembro de evacuación de la WRO salió rápidamente con las fuerzas de la adrenalina que le quedaban, el hombre cayó al suelo a los pocos metros de la salida con la niña en brazos tosiendo fervientemente por casi haber caído en la asfixia.

— Señor Valentine… Muchas gracias, nos ha salvado la vida. — Pero no consiguió respuesta de su interlocutor.

El moreno ajusto su comunicador al oído y se comunico con Reeve.

— Reeve tengo un miembro de la WRO aquí, también hay una niña ambos con grandes quemaduras y asfixia. Envía paramédicos ¡rápido!

— Recibido! gracias por tu trabajo, aunque no te correspondía ayudaste de todas maneras…

Datt se desvaneció y termino en el suelo acarreando a la niña con él. El pistolero se acerco a la niña y la tomo en brazos… Aun respiraba afortunadamente, pero su cuerpo y su rostro padecían de muchas quemaduras, su bonito rostro nunca volvería a ser igual, pero Vincent pensó que aun así nunca perdería su belleza, si era una niña muy bella de al menos unos 8 o 10 años, de piel morena y aceitunada y lacio cabello corto de color negro.

Poco a poco la niña cuyo nombre era desconocido empezó a abrir sus ojos, develando la hermosura de ellos… Uno celeste y cristalino como las aguas de los mares más inverosímiles y el otro Verde como el musgo que recubría los arboles en los más verdes y extensos bosques.

— Tu… tu… — Susurro la pequeña.

— Ya ha pasado todo, estas a salvo pronto encontraremos a tu familia.— El hombre no puedo evitar acariciar su mejilla sana.

— El carmesí de tus ojos…— Dijo casi inaudible mientras estiraba su pequeña mano señalando los ojos de este — Son como el sol que vi esta mañana… Son como los cabellos de aquel hombre…

— ¿Que hombre? — Interrogó el pistolero, seria alguien involucrado con ese desastre?

— ¿Por qué tienes ojos tan bonitos? — Prosiguió sin escucharlo.

— Tus ojos también son hermosos, nunca vi algo así.

— Como te llamas? — Dijo la niña a punto de desvanecerse.

— Vincent.

— Vinc...— Termino desmayándose en los fuertes brazos del pelinegro de ojos carmesí.

Pronto llegaron los paramédicos a ayudar a los heridos y Vincent retorno a su trabajo, las alarmas de evacuación seguían sonando ensordecedoras y desesperantes.

— Vincent! Atrapa a uno de los monstruos que están atacando en la zona suroeste a unos 5km de donde te encuentras, es de suma importancia!

— Entendido…

El pistolero se echo a correr nuevamente hacia su objetivo iba a ser un largo día, estaba cansado y herido pero no había tiempo para perder, ya luego se echaría unas cuantas pociones. En eso no pudo evitar de que Yuffie asaltara sus pensamientos, ¿cómo estaría ella? ¿Qué haría ella en una situación así? La extrañaba.

**…...**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yuffie los asaltos de monstruos habían comenzado de nuevo sin cesar, cansada de combatirlos decidió salir de la casa, cuando si PHS sonó.

— Yuffie! Tú necesitas mi ayuda y yo necesito de la tuya. Te espero en el cuartel general de la WRO en 30 minutos.

— Reeve de que se trata? — Pregunto confundida. — Por favor dirige mis tropas de evacuación en Junon, esto es un Caos…

— Entendido, estaré ahí en menos de lo que canta un chocobo!

— Muchas gracias te espero.

— Pero Reeve mi casa esta…

— Lo sé, lo sé luego nos encargaremos de ello.

— Esta bien, Cambio y fuera.

**CONTINUARA!**


End file.
